A filtering device including a filter head and a filter cartridge is known from EP 0 830 885 A1. The filter cartridge is secured to the filter head. The filter head includes a plurality of outwardly extending ramped projections constituting a first component of a bayonet-type coupling. The ramped projections are cooperable with similar projections of the cartridge to secure the filter cartridge to the filter head.